


Two Sides of A Coin

by Melochromiac



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Awkwardly sweet, Comfort, Fluff, HeeTeuk, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melochromiac/pseuds/Melochromiac
Summary: "If two things are two sides of the same coin, they are very closely related although they seem different."





	Two Sides of A Coin

"... Heechul-ah,"

"Uh?"

Heechul was washing his hands in the restroom. It was unusual for Leeteuk to call him at this kind of time, not to mention they just finished their schedule practice for the day so Heechul actually planned to practice alone for the next promotion due to him not wanting to drag the performances down. However as he already vowed to himself to not ever leave and always listen to Leeteuk no matter what kind of thing it is, there he was.

Leeteuk pursed his lips and went into silent mode for a moment--as if regretting for calling his younger friend's name because of his impulsiveness... Or his need? He was supposed to have left the studio already because it was late, he knew the reason why Heechul was still there, and it led Leeteuk uneasy and unable to speak properly. Regardless, the silence he was giving wasn't going to cut it for Heechul and the other finally let out,

"Ya! What's it?" It was clear that from his voice, Heechul grew impatient. The man in front of him noticed and with that he backs away a bit while looking a bit apologetic, "Ah, yes, I'm sorry. It's nothing, Heechul-ah. I will bid you goodbye now,"

Ah, this is it. Somehow Leeteuk's acting skill became worse and worse every time they meet. Nevertheless, there was obviously something wrong, so Heechul grabbed Leeteuk's arm before he could step away from him, "Aish this old man, finish your talking. It's alright," he tried to be more compassionate with his tone and talking this time and see if this Hyung of his would mellow a little bit and open up to him. 

Being at this distance, A memory flashed through his eyes.

Back then, ah, he exploded... Leeteuk exploded, after bottling up so much things inside himself. It was good that he exploded because he could finally hear the words that even Heechul never expected being told to him,

"You're my only friend that I can trust,"

The words echoed inside Heechul's head whenever he had to clash with Leeteuk or when the latter was having a hard time, that's why Heechul promised to be always on his side.

It took one or two minutes before Leeteuk opened up his mouth again to speak up, and he dare not to look at Heechul because otherwise something might pour down from his eyes, "Heechul-ah... Please take care of yourself better,"

The sentence Leeteuk said made Heechul snorted and almost bursted into laughter--if only he was not aware the atmosphere was serious, "What's this, you should speak for yourself, Jungsoo-yah,"

"... I know right," with a low voice Leeteuk laughed softly as he did always, trying to cover and act as if nothing's wrong, he raised his head before averting his gaze from Heechul.

Through a bit of looking from Leeteuk's gesture, glassy eyes, and his sentence, Heechul finally realized... This ahjussi was actually worried about him? Indeed he's the leader, indeed he's the one in charge to take care of others but then again... When he thought about it, of course Heechul felt awkward. Well, they were this awkward because both of them were the polar opposites of each other, even though that was the only reason why Leeteuk was this close to him right now. They're not that much apart in age, both of them are the only older ones in their group, and when the younger ones teases Leeteuk, Heechul was always the one who stepped in. But when Leeteuk expressed his worry to this extent towards him... Heechul wasn't sure how to act.

After trying to settle his heart and head from thinking about awkwardness, Heechul scratched his cheek and said, "Alright, fine. I will rest for today," after that, the reply he got was a relieved smile from his Leader,

"Good,"

Both of them went out from the place they were originally having the small conversation. Heechul let Leeteuk came out first and he followed from the back. They walked, with Heechul staring at Leeteuk's back--his Leader's back. He knew how much burden that back of his was carrying and how much sorrow and emotion that back hide. Leeteuk's hands was visibly wiping the eyes that was previously wet from almost letting out emotions in front of Heechul, and Heechul himself knew how hard and uncomfortable it is for Leeteuk everytime he has to drop his facade. They're not even used to talk properly off camera, so this time too they don't talk even though they clearly had the chance to do so while having a walk together.

Heechul felt his heart hurting when he thought about how much Leeteuk has to go through after all of these years while staring at the figure in front of him. Even he himself said that things get a bit tough for him, which is why Heechul couldn't take it seriously when Leeteuk came to worry about him.

He himself was overly worried towards Leeteuk.

In the midst of walking, Heechul stopped his feet and called Leeteuk's name softly,

"Jungsoo-yah,"

Leeteuk turned his back to face Heechul with now a steadier and more of his warm smile, "What's it?"

"... You did good today, you take care of yourself as well," with that words, Heechul raised his hand and he glanced aside looking a bit startled before he finally patted Leeteuk's shoulder and quickly step away from the place.

The motion Heechul gave to Leeteuk made him a bit surprised, he glanced around and found out there was a camera following them and Leeteuk chuckled to himself,

'... He was going to pat me on the head but since the camera is there he changed his mind huh? Heechul-ah, you're really...'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing but regardless I still want to write. SuJu's recent comeback was giving me so much hype and happiness.
> 
> I hope I wrote the character at least close enough to their actual personality, and here I am, writing my most favorite pairing. I don't really want to overly imagine how they actually interact with each other, I try to stick heavily to canon' like in Super TV they clearly showed how awkward they are with each other, despite kissing in pepero and paper kiss game back in the past, snorts.


End file.
